Care and Custody
by Akun Saya
Summary: u,u summary kacau, author plin-plan, lihat 'timeline' di dalam utk mengetahui cerita tentang apa ini. Singkatnya: mafia AU, remaja Reborn diadopsi dari (bukan) panti asuhan (biasa) dan mendapati dirinya tinggal bersama Tsuna. Tsuna lebih tua, arcobaleno remaja. Rencana: sedikit rom (bl). Maaf kacau dan lama update.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Edited: April 24, 2015**

* * *

Malam itu lebih dari sekadar gelap gulita. Baik bintang maupun bulan tertutupi oleh awan hitam. Hujan deras yang mengguyur seisi kota sejak sore tidak juga reda. Sesekali kilat menerangi jalanan yang sepi. Diikuti oleh suara geluduk yang justru membuat orang memejamkan mata mereka, ketakutan.

Di sebuah jalan sepi di pinggiran Italia, seorang wanita bermantel putih kusam berjalan menerjang badai. Warna mantelnya kontras dengan payungnya yang berwarna hitam. Dia berjalan mendekati sebuah lampu jalan yang berkelap-kelip—satu-satunya lampu jalan yang bisa dibilang layak di sepanjang jalan itu.

Wanita itu berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan tua tidak jauh dari sana. Bangunan tersebut benar-benar tua dan antik, terutama dengan gerbang besi tinggi berwarna hitam yang tampak rumit. Namun, pekarangannya tampak terawat. Bahkan jika seseorang melihat dengan teliti, akan terlihat kebun kecil di sana, sehingga orang bisa tahu kalau bangunan tersebut bukan tidak berpenghuni seperti kebanyakan bangunan tua di sekitar situ. Karena hari sudah sangat malam, semua lampu dalam bangunan sudah mati kecuali lampu berandanya. Hal ini membuat si wanita sedikit ragu saat hendak memasuki pekarangannya.

Dia menaiki undakan-undakan anak tangga yang cukup panjang menuju ke depan pintu besarnya. Dia berhenti sebentar di tengah jalan untuk menarik napas. Akhirnya, di depan pintu, dia letakkan benda yang sedari tadi dia pegang erat di atas lantai beranda yang pucat. Sebuah keranjang besar yang isinya dilindungi oleh selimut tebal.

Lalu dia berpaling hanya untuk berhenti lagi, membiarkan keragu-raguan menyergap dirinya. Ekspresinya tidak pernah terlihat di balik tudungnya.

Dengan cepat, bagaiakan satu gerakan saja, dia kembali mendekati keranjangnya, mengambil isinya dan memeluknya. Lalu memperlihatkan tubuh mungil berambut hitam yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dibelainya rambut hitam pekat itu sebentar saja, namun penuh kasih sayang. Tangan wanita itu sangat kurus, tapi dengan itu digendongnya bayi kecil tersebut dengan kuat seakan-akan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Tiba-tiba bayi tersebut membuka matanya yang juga hitam dan seperti manik-manik. Memandang wanita di hadapannya yang jadi panik bukan main. Tapi, wanita itu segera mencium kening bayinya dengan lembut, merasa bahwa itu adalah yang terakhir kalinya. Bayi itu tertawa bahagia, meghancurkan hatinya, lalu kembali tertidur lelap.

Setelah sang ibu memeluk bayinya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, diletakannya kembali bayi tersebut ke dalam keranjang. Dia berjalan mundur lalu mengingat sesuatu. Diletakannya payung hitamnya di sisi keranjang yang mungkin terkena hujan.

Wanita itu menarik tudungnya sehingga semakin ke bawah. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum berlari menerjang badai dan tidak pernah terdengar lagi.

[0]

Diantara suara hujan dan guntur, terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Suara yang sangat kontras di jalan penuh bangunan-bangunan tua bagaiakan sarang penyamun.

Seorang wanita berumur, keluar dari dalam salah satu bangunan. Dia tahu dari pengalaman bahwa tangisan tersebut tidak berasal dari dalam bangunan manapun. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia turun ke bawah dan melepaskan gembok pintu. Pertama, dia hanya mengintip, berhati-hati kalau-kalau ini adalah jebakan. Kemudian, setelah yakin aman, dia membuka pintu cukup lebar baginya untuk dapat melihat sebuah keranjang di depan pintu rumahnya.

Wanita itu masih mengenakan gaun tidurnya dan kelelahan tampak sangat jelas di raut wajahnya, namun keterkejutan segera mendominasinya.

"Betapa bodonya, ini sudah sering terjadi. Tapi, ini tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkanku," gerak-geriknya seperti berkata demikian.

Dia berjongkok di dekat keranjang. Diangkatnya bayi mungil berbalut selimut jingga di kedua tangannya. Dia merangkulnya dan menimang-nimangnya. Tidak lama bayi itu berhenti menangis.

Bayi itu melihat padanya dengan mata hitam bundarnya yang sangat lugu. Wanita itu tersenyum dengan lembut, namun matanya berkilat-kilat menakutkan.

"Selamat datang di mafia, Renato sayang," sambutnya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

**_Next Chapter_: FonxReborn, mungkin juga tambahan VerdexReborn, _brotherly Love_, atau lebih atau bagaimanapun kalian melihatnya**


	2. I - Seorang Jenius

Care &amp; Custody

Author: Me!

Genre: Masukkan semua genre di sini Σ(゜ロ゜;) - kecuali mungkin supernatural &amp; fantasy -

Pairing: kemungkinan besar shounen-ai (bisa ditambah, dikurang atau dibuang sesuai selera, no T+ karena penulis payah

Beta-reader: menunggu seseorang mencalokan diri (?)

Update : berharap bisa setiap minggu (tergantung writer block! Please, share ide kalian! )

Disclaimer: penulis ff ini tidak memegang hak cipta anime/manga KHR

Warning: kemungkinan, shounen-ai, OOC, sedikit crack, genre gak jelas, lebih mirip drabble, timeline berantakan

**Timeline (cukup spoiler?)**

I. Fiona / masa kecil yang 'menyenangkan' (Reborn + Verde + Fon) [Kemungkinan pairing: FonxVerde, FonxReborn, RebornxVerde, FonxRebornxVerde (?)]

II. Fiona2 / ketika persahabatan mulai retak sampai retak beneran [Kemungkinan pairing: FonxVerde, FonxReborn, RebornxVerde, FonxRebornxVerde (?)]

III. Tsuna / kehidupan baru [Kemungkinan pairing: R27, 27R, 27K, G27]

IV. Akademi / kehidupan paling normal yang bisa terjadi di akademi mafia [Kemungkinan pairing: R27, RebornxLuce, FonxReborn, CoLal, 27K, 2786, 8027, 8059, 5986, D18, 1827, dll]

V. Akademi2 / Konflik! Konflik! Konflik masa lalu [Kemungkinan pairing: R27, RebornxLuce, FonxReborn, CoLal, 27K, 2786, 8027, 8059, 5986, D18, 1827, dll]

* * *

I. Bagaimana Fon menjadi seorang Jenius

Kamis, 10 Maret 2016

words: 573

Fon mulai bekerja pada sebuah sindikat sejak dia diculik dari klannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Selama itu, Fon selalu berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan kemampuan bela dirinya yang lebih dari sekadar luar biasa dan sebutan 'anak ajaib' yang Klan Hibari berikan padanya. Hal itu ia lakukan karena Fon tidak ingin kemampuannya digunakan untuk kejahatan, setidaknya tidak lebih dari mengangkut persenjataan atau obat-obatan illegal. Oh, dan mematai musuh-musuh sindikat!

Dari dulu, Fon memang telah dikenal sebagai anak yang berhati 'lembut'_._ Terlalu lembut bagi Klan Hibari yang penuh dengan orang-orang bengis. Oleh sebab itulah, meskipun kemampuan Fon dalam ilmu bela diri hanya dapat ditemukan satu kali dalam seribu tahun bahkan dalam klan terbengis di seentaro Asia sekalipun, tidak ada yang mau repot-repot menyelamatkan anggota sepertinya dari para penculik.

'Dia bahkan tidak tega menyerang penculiknya sendiri! Sejak awal, tidak mungkin hal seperti itu bisa terjadi padanya!' - adalah alasan dari kepala Klan yang akhirnya bisa membuat orangtua Fon 'membuang' anak sulung mereka.

'Kalau dia 'mau', dia bisa pulang kapan saja!' pikir orangtua Fon, 'Toh kami masih punya tiga putera lagi dan satu puteri dalam kandungan,' tanpa mengetahui bahwa, ironisnya, itulah salah satu sebab Fon kabur (dengan sengaja membiarkan dirinya diculik) dari rumah.

'Klan Hibari tidak lebih baik dari tempat ini selain makan tiga kali sehari. Oh, tapi aku akan memastikan akan mampir ketika si bungsu I-Pin lahir! Sampai saat itu tempat ini surga! Tidak ada perkelahian antarsaudara yang lebih ribut dari angin ribut dan penggemar segila anjing gila.'

Sangat menakjubkan, logika para Hibari.

-...-...-

Suatu hari, sindikat menyuruh Fon memata-matai sebuah lembaga yang didirikan oleh asosiasi gabungan berbagai organisasi mafia, termasuk mafia famiglia terkuat di dunia. Hal ini bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya.

Fon pun membiarkan dirinya tertangkap. Dia tahu jika dia melakukannya sejak awal, kemungkinan besar dia akan berakhir di sebuah tempat bernama Panti Asuhan Fiona. Jauh lebih baik daripada akhirat, yang akan terjadi jika orang-orang yang ia mata-matai berpikir kalau dia sudah terlalu banyak tahu untuk dibiarkan tidak terbungkam selamanya. Bukan berarti dia belum tahu banyak hanya dengan beberapa kali penyelidikan 'kecil'. Bahkan Klan Hibari tidak akan menyebut seseorang 'ajaib' hanya karena dia pintar bela diri.

-...-...-

Tahu seperti apa Fiona itu, Fon tidak ingin menarik perhatian. Sialnya, dia malah menarik perhatian orang paling menarik di sana: Renato.

Seorang anak bermata hijau cemerlang berdiri di dekat Renato. Sementara sisa anak lainnya berada jauh dari mereka. Keduanya tidak tampak diasingkan oleh anak-anak sebaya mereka, tetapi justru mereka lah yang tampak mengasingkan anak-anak itu. Dunia milik mereka! Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Fon menerima uluran tangan Renato yang memajang senyum penuh kuasanya bagai bendera kemenangan.

Dia memperhatikan isyarat tubuh di antara kedua anak di hadapannya. Mereka jelas berteman baik, tetapi ada ketegangan aneh di antara mereka. Dan Fon yang baik hati akan dengan senang hati membantu mereka memperbaiki hal itu. Fon sangat menyukai 'persahabatan'. Terutama persahabatan antara dua anak laki-laki yang sebentar lagi akil baligh. Sejak saat itu, Fon selalu dalam delusi bahwa ada sesuatu yang 'lebih' dalam hubungan Renato dan Verde. Tentu saja dia merasa bahwa kedua temannya tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu.

-...-...-

Sebelum ditempatkan di kamar yang tepat, Fon harus melewati serangkaian tes terlebih dahulu. Dia merasa lega karena dia sudah boleh berhenti sebelum dia sampai pada tes bela diri. Masih berbahaya baginya untuk mengungkapkan kejeniusannya dalam bidang itu.

Namun, setelah dia diperingatkan bahwa lembaga akan memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya, sang manipulator 'jenius', Fon langsung berpikir bahwa lebih baik harga dirinya tercoreng sekalian dengan dikenal sebagai penyulam jenius.

**End of Entry (Endtry)**

* * *

Author's Note:

Harusnya aku nulis tentang Reborn dulu, tapi karena beberapa alasan, Fon saja lah (u,u daripada gak update-update). Jadi… timeline-nya akan berantakan, karena itu dipake angka romawi di depan biar tahu kapan itu kapan. Spoiler, spoiler, tapi disaat yang sama gak terlalu spoiler juga hehe.

PS: apa hanya aku yang anxious membaca rules &amp; guidelines ff? Setiap membaca itu, aku jadi ingin mengecek ulang ceritaku 10x, mencari 2-3 beta-reader, atau sekalian gak jadi update u,u

**Harusnya aku edit prolog juga, pasti ada bayak pertanyaan bagi pembaca baru. Tapi, singkatnya panti asuhan tempat reborn bukan panti asuhan biasa dan... yah lebih baik nanti saja.**

**Next entry: paling lambat 17 Maret**


	3. I - Merasa Terkhianati

**review reply (jawaban reply)**

**can you: Hello, there. I don't know whether you'll read this but at least I tried replying you. I don't know why you ask me that (I have a feeling you ask that to many random authors though) and who are you (are you an user, a guest or a challenge system). Maybe I can. Well why not. But maybe I won't, for reasons of course. But if I do, do you want me to write it in English? Or how'll I notify you. You know, you can just PM me. Thank you.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: penulis ff ini tidak memegang hak cipta anime/manga KHR**

**Warning: kemungkinan, shounen-ai, OOC, sedikit crack, genre gak jelas, lebih mirip drabble, timeline berantakan**

**Timeline:**

**I. Fiona / masa kecil yang _menyenangkan_ (Reborn + Verde + Fon)**

**Keterangan lain:**

_Italic/miring: penulis lagi sarkatis/menyindir_

KAPITAL: KARAKTER LAGI LEBAY

* * *

**I. Bagaimana Verde Merasa Terkhianati**

**Entry: Jumat, 11 Maret 2016**

**Words: 578**

Tidak lama setelah Renato dan Verde berteman-yang-tidak-benar-benar-teman, Verde mulai berpikir kalau si Renato yang 'itu' akan mulai membiarkan anak-anak lain mendekatinya. Tetapi, setelah beberapa tahun, Renato tidak pernah terlihat bersama anak lain selain dirinya. Mengetahui hal ini, Verde tidak yakin apa yang harus ia rasakan. Bangga? Karena hanya dia satu-satunya yang mendapat perlakuan lain. Senang? Karena dia bisa memonopoli perhatian Renato seharian. Sedih? Karena teman-yang-tidak-benar-benar-teman-nya itu tidak punya teman selain dirinya. Ngeri? Karena seiring berjalannya waktu, mau tidak mau Verde jadi mulai berpikir kalau Renato mungkin punya obsesi terhadapnya.

'Setidaknya kau tidak perlu mengusir mereka seperti anak ayam...' suatu hari Verde berkata setelah lelah dia melihat wajah-wajah sok imut yang selalu berubah drastis setiap kali Renato melakukan hal itu .

'Aku akan _mencoba _untuk lebih ramah jika kau memberitahuku nama aslimu, _Verde_,' sembur Renato setengah serius.

Sejak Renato mengetahui namanya, yang berarti berbulan-bulan_ sebelum_ mereka pertama kali bertemu, Renato mendapatkan bayangan kalau 'Verde', yang berarti hijau, adalah _codename-_nya, bukan nama aslinya. Jika seorang anak di Fiona mendapatkan nama samaran atau diperbolehkan untuk membuat nama samaran mereka sendiri, berarti lembaga telah mengakuinya sebagai professional. Anak tersebut sudah diharapkan untuk menerima misi-misi _super_ rahasia dan mendapatkan berbagai macam hak yang diikutsertakan pada kepercayaan yang lembaga berikan pada sang anak. Renato sangat menginginkan semua itu dan dia ingin tahu cara mendapatkannya. Oleh sebab itulah, Renato sering melempar sinyal-sinyal padanya, berpura-pura dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui nama asli teman-yang-tidak-benar-benar-berteman-nya murni karena penasaran atau bahkan kepedulian. Alasan terakhir itu lah yang benar-benar membongkar aktingnya yang payah.

Hmm... jadi Renato yang _itu _merasa iri padanya. Mengetahuinya, sama sekali tidak membuat Verde merasa senang atau bangga. Apalagi kalau berpikir bahwa perasaan 'iri' adalah dasar obsesi Renato padanya. Kalau itu benar dan hal tersebut masih berlanjut, Verde khawatir kalau suatu hari nanti dia akan mendapatkan penguntit yang akan mencoba membuatnya selalu _sial_. Dan kapanpun dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya iri, dia akan dibuat menyesal seumur hidup, dengan kata lain, trauma yang menghantuinya selama ia terbangun dan menyerangnya selama ia tertidur. _Jika _semua deduksinya benar. Tentu saja, Verde tidak berniat membuktikan kebenaran deduksinya atau mengujinya sedikit pun. Hasil terburuknya terlalu mengerikan.

Diam-diam Verde mengingat kembali percakapan pertamanya dengan Renato.

'Wow, kau benar-benar 'hijau'. Apa orangtuamu punya selera humor yang _menarik _atau orang lain yang menamaimu mempunyai maksud lain?'

'Enyahlah!'

Verde memucat. Ugh, sepertinya Renato memang benar-benar terobsesi pada - nama - nya. Dan dia sudah menggali kuburannya sendiri dengan bertindak kasar padanya. Sejak saat itu, Renato selalu mengikutinya (hanya delusi Verde). Dia tidak akan mendapatkan penguntit, dia _sudah_ mendapatkannya.

Selama ini, setiap Renato mengungkit namanya, Verde selalu diam karena dia sungguh tidak ingin menceritakan tentang ibunya pada teman-yang-bukan-benar-benar-teman-nya itu. Tapi mulai saat itu - atau saat Verde berdelusi Renato terobsesi padanya - Verde tidak akan tinggal diam. Dia akan kabur, berpura-pura akan menangkap katak di rawa sebelah untuk eksperimen terbarunya. Jika Renato menyadari bahwa tidak mungkin untuk selalu melakukan eksperimen 'baru' dengan spesies katak yang sama sekitar seribu kali - sebanyak Verde kabur darinya DAN sebanyak Renato mengungkit asal-usul namanya - bahkan untuk seorang jenius sains seperti Verde sekalipun, dia tidak menunjukkannya. Oh, Verde tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa itu adalah alasan utama Renato mengira kalau dia bisa PMS.

Namun beberapa bulan kemudian, delusi Verde dihancurkan ketika ia melihat Renato mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan _manis_ pada seorang ANAK. LAKI-LAKI.

Verde membuat catatan - bukan di buku harian _jika_ Renato yang bertanya - , bahwa hari itu adalah hari dimana dia merasa terkhianati untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya.

**Endtry**

* * *

**AN: Judul cerita ini harusnya diganti jadi 'Delusi Delusi'... :P Chapter lalu, Fon berdelusi kalau Reborn dan Verde lebih dari teman. Di chapter ini Verde berdelusi Reborn terobsesi padanya (tapi delusinya sudah dihancurkan... mungkin) DAN Reborn punya delusi Verde bisa PMS. Phew, cerita ini mulai kacau, padahal aku cuma mencoba untuk jadi lucu (dan gagal).**

**PS: Aku menulis cerita ini karena menyenangkan... tapi sedih juga kalau gak diperhatikan :'| Kalau kalian berpikir membaca ini tidak menyenangkan, bisa kasih tahu kenapa? (meskipun mungkin aku sudah tahu kenapa...)**

**Next entry: paling lambat Sabtu, 19 Maret**


	4. I - Mengatasi Monster Hijau

**Care &amp; Custody**

**Author: Me!**

**Genre: Masukkan semua **_**genre**_** di sini Σ(****゜ロ゜****;) - kecuali mungkin **_**supernatural**_** &amp; **_**fantasy**_** -**

**Pairing: R27, FonxVerde**

**Disclaimer: penulis ff ini ****tidak**** memegang hak cipta anime/manga KHR**

**Warning: BL/shounen-ai/boyxboy; update tidak sesuai timeline, lebih mirip drabble/chapter pendek tanpa plot**

**AN: Uugh cerita ini berantakan, tapi menurutku lumayan menarik KARENA aku penulisnya dan semua idenya ada di kepalaku, tapi bagi pembaca cerita ini pasti aneh... Tapi sekarang aku lebih mikirin gimana caranya agar cepat selesai, setelah itu baru diedit-edit karena aku punya masalah produktifitas. Kalau cerita ini gak berjalan, rasanya aku gak bisa nulis ff yg lain, jd mohon maaf sebelumnyaa.**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan PM aja, atau kalau ada yang mau tahu cerita tentang apa ini sebenarnya (berarti spoiler) tapi malas membaca tulisan aneh ini dan menunggu, aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahukannya lewat PM, oke?**

* * *

**I. Bagaimana Hijau (Verde) Mengatasi Monster Hijau (Kecemburuan)**

**Entry: Minggu, 13 Maret 2016**

**Words: 800+**

Ketika Renato dan Verde berusia sebelas tahun, seorang anak bernama Fon muncul. Di hari yang sama, Verde merasa telah dikhianiti untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya. Malahan, kamunculan Fon lah yang telah membuat Verde merasa demikian.

Setelah Fon menerima ajakan makan malam bersama dari Renato (karena makan siang sudah berlalu, dan meskipun terdengar gay, Renato berusaha mendekati anak itu), dia pamit untuk mengatur urusan _administrasi_-nya

"Bukannya kau tidak bisa ramah pada orang lain, Pengkhianat?" sembur Verde sambil mengatur sudut lensa kacamata yang ia latih sejak usianya 8 tahun agar dapat memantulkan cahaya matahari dengan baik, membuat kilatan yamg ia harap dapat menandingi kilatan berbahaya di mata hitam teman-yang-bukan-teman-nya itu.

"Bukannya kau ingin aku ramah pada orang lain, Munafik?" Renato tidak membalas kilatannya. Ia bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Verde seakan-akan dia benar-benar berniat mengacuhkan Verde.

Oke, jadi Renato tidak begitu terobsesi padanya seperti yang ia kira. Tetap tetobsesi, tapi sedikit, karena tidak mungkin dia bisa tahan bertahun-tahun mengganggu Verde tanpa menyimpan perasaan kurang sehat (karena kejeniusan Verde bisa membuat orang yang tidak sepintar dirinya gila, dan Verde selalu tahu kepintaran Renato tidak sebanding dengannya).

Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengganti topik pembicaraan? Berpura-pura pembicaraan itu tidak pernah terjadi? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dalam jangka panjang? Fon bergabung dengan mereka dan Verde terpaksa menerimanya dengan lapang dada? Fon bergabung dengan mereka, Verde yang tidak terima akhirnya meninggalkan Renato - atau Renato yang akan meninggalkannya? Untuk sesaat, keputusan yang terakhir itu terdengar sangat menggiurkan. Terutama apabila dia membayangkan berbagai macam percobaan berbahaya yang bisa ia lakukan tanpa gangguan atau halangan dari Renato. Tapi, Verde mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi: kejeniusan Verde bisa membuat orang yang tidak sepintar dirinya gila, dan Verde selalu tahu kepintaran Renato tidak sebanding dengannya. NAMUN. Meskipun demikian, Renato tetap memutuskan untuk bersama dengannya sebagai teman-yang-bukan-teman-sebenarnya, berbeda dengan teman-teman-yang-ia-anggap-teman-sebenarnya yang meninggalkannya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bukan berarti Renato akan terus bersamanya (memikirkannya membuat Verde merinding), tapi selama dia bisa mengusahakan Renato untuk tetap di sisinya, menertawakannya ketika ia melakukan hal yang sulit dimengerti (bukannya memanggilnya kutu buku dan meninggalkannya), mencemoohnya ketika ia gagal (bukannya menyuruhnya untuk berhenti dan menyerah), mengganggu jalannya penelitiannya (bukan menyerangnya dari belakang, merusak 'hasil' penelitiannya dan hati kecilnya), dan numpang membuat keributan di kamar-yang-juga-lab-nya (menemaninya melewati malam yang sulit), dia akan melakukan apapun.

Lagipula, manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang tidak dapat hidup seorang diri. Jika Verde menolak fakta bahwa dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa orang lain (yang tidak merusaknya) -tanpa Renato - berarti sama saja dia menolak fakta bahwa dia adalah manusia. Meskipun ada yang sedikit aneh dengan logika itu, waktu itu Verde tidak menyadarinya. Ia terlalu sibuk berpikir dengan otak cemerlangnya yang mampu beroperasi dua sampai tiga kali lebih cepat dari orang biasa (yang berarti semua pemikiran ini terjadi hanya beberapa detik di dunia nyata, dan jelas tidak membuat Renato menguap kebosanan), cara untuk membuat semuanya seimbang.

Dia berpikir Renato terobsesi padanya - atau namanya - yang membuatnya tidak tertarik berteman dengan anak lain. Dia salah. Mau tidak mau, tinggal masalah waktu sampai Fon bergabung dengan mereka. Verde tidak bisa menerima Fon karena dia merasa Fon lah yang membuatnya terasa dikhianati. Tapi Renato tidak terobsesi pada - nama - nya jadi perasaan terkhianati-nya lah yang salah. Jadi, jika Verde bisa meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Renato memang tidak terobsesi padanya ATAU menghilangkan obsesi Renato pada nama-nya, dia bisa 'membenci' Fon dengan alasan yang lebih sehat, apapun selain perasaan menjijikan seperti cemburu. Jika ini cerita romansa _gay_, maka bisa dibilang dia dan Fon akan berada di _start_ yang sama untuk mendapatkan perhatian Renato. Dan dia tidak perlu merasa _sudah _kalah atau Fon telah mencetak satu angka lebih darinya. Semuanya adil. Semuanya akan menjadi seimbang.

'Tentu saja ini bukan cerita romansa gay...' Verde meyakinkan dirinya.

Kembali ke kenyataan...

"Karena, itu tidak adil."

"?"

"…. aku kan belum memberitahumu nama asliku."

Verde akan melakukannya. Verde akan memberitahukan Renato - dan mungkin Fon - tentang ibunya. Tapi, sebelum itu, diam-diam Verde memikirkan betapa kacaunya mental anak-anak yatim piatu di Fiona, betapa kacaunya mentalnya. Betapa khawatirnya dia kehilangan Renato, betapa cepatnya dia berpikir dan mengambil keputusan sebelum si hiperaktif-Renato merasa bosan. Dia bukan anak biasa. Dialah si jenius sains dari Fiona. Si aneh yang membuat orang lain merasa bodoh atau inferior darinya.

'Pantas saja semua orang meninggalkanku.'

Tapi, Renato juga sama sepertinya. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk jika nilai kemanusiaan dihitung.

Ujung bibir Verde terangkat sedikit ke atas, menunjukkan senyum yang memancarkan aura kurang baik, sambil melirik ke arah kemana Fon di bawa pergi oleh beberapa petugas. Mungkin anak bernama Fon itu juga tidak akan bertahan lama bersama mereka, bersama Renato. DAN apabila dia bisa melihat tanda-tandanya, dia jadi tidak perlu menceritakan masa lalunya.

"Yang mungkinakan kulakukan setelah makan malam bersama si merah itu," dia menyatakannya dengan lega. Lalu dia kabur sebelum Renato membuat beberapa lubang di kepalanya (karena satu saja tidak cukup).

Pada akhirnya, Verde tetap merasa berat hati menceritakan asal-usulnya pada satu-satunya yang-_mungkin_-adalah-temannya.

**Endtry**


	5. I - Bercakap-Cakap di Koridor

**Care &amp; Custody**

**Author: Me!**

**Genre: Masukkan semua **_**genre**_** di sini Σ(****゜ロ゜****;) - kecuali mungkin **_**supernatural**_** &amp; **_**fantasy**_** -**

**Pairing: R27, FonxVerde**

**Disclaimer: penulis ff ini ****tidak**** memegang hak cipta anime/manga KHR**

**Warning: BL/shounen-ai/boyxboy; update tidak sesuai timeline, lebih mirip drabble/chapter pendek tanpa plot**

**Aku tahu cara menulisku aneh dan humornya garing, tapi karena belum ada yang komplain... aku fokus untuk menjadi lebih produktif dulu, oke?**

* * *

**I. Bagaimana Fon dan Verde Bercakap-Cakap di Koridor**

**Entry: Minggu, 13 Maret 2016**

**Words: 550+**

**[AN: Setiap Verde sedang berpikir, pikirannya selalu kemana-mana. Hal ini menunjukkan kalau dia bisa berpikir lebih cepat dari anak biasa... dan dia kurang waras, eh]**

Setelah menginspeksi kamar barunya di Fiona yang mirip penjara tanpa gembok dan jendela berjeruji, Fon bergegas pergi ke ruang makan di lantai B2. Dia masih punya waktu sebelum makan malam dimulai, tapi siapa tahu akan ada yang menghadangnya di jalan. Misalnya seperti antrian lift, lift yang macet, anak-anak perempuan yang ingin menarik perhatiannya (seperti yang biasa terjadi di luar sana), DAN - terutama - seorang anak berkacamata dan berambut hijau yang tidak asing.

-...-...-

"Koridor dua," Verde bergumam, menunjuk arah datangnya Fon. "Lantai B4. Apa yang telah kau lakukan, hmm?"

"Emm, maksudmu selain berjalan menuju ruang makan, berbicara denganmu, dan bernapas?"

"... itu _sedang_,Idiot." Fon tidak tahu apakah normalnya seseorang harus merasa tersinggung dipanggil idiot oleh orang berotak jenius. Karena, jika orang jenius tersebut menganggap dirinya normal, maka tidak salah ia menganggap kebanyakan orang idiot. Namun, jika orang jenius tersebut menganggap dirinya jenius, maka orang yang ia anggap idiot sama dengan atau lebih bodoh dari primata. Tetapi toh, Fon kan tidak normal, jadi Fon berhenti memikirkan apa yang seharusnya orang normal lakukan dan mulai melakukan segala hal dengan gayanya. Jadi dia tersenyum.

Jika Verde mulai mengganggap anak yang di hadapannya cenderung masokis atau sedikit 'cacat' di kepala, Verde tidak menunjukkanya... atau dia menunjukkannya dengan memperbaiki letak kacamatanya - yang sebetulnya ia lakukan untuk memantulkan cahaya lampu yang akan menyembunyikan kilatan yang sebenarnya di matanya - dan tersenyum mengejek... Oke, tampaknya dia cukup banyak menunjukkannya, tapi kan bukan berarti Fon bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya. Palingan dia mengira kalau Verde perlu ke toilet atau semacamnya. Renato sering mengatakan bahwa semua raut wajahnya selain ekspresi bosan dan mode ilmuwan gila-nya seperti orang kebelet pipis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum dibawa kesini? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang kau lakukan _sehingga_ kau terdampar di sini?"

Sejenius-jenius-nya seorang anak yang tiba-tiba jadi yatim piatu dengan cara yang paling abnormal sekalipun, tidak akan bisa anak itu sampai di Fiona tanpa lilitan takdir... atau perbuatan bodoh dan gila seperti membalas kematian kucing tua-mu pada tetanggamu dengan membunuh masal seluruh anggota mafia yang ternyata ia ketuai hanya dengan sebuah garpu, teori yang Verde lebih suka daripada hal abstrak beranama takdir. Terutama karena teori itu berasal dari tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalalah teman-tapi-musuh-nya, Renato.

Renato terdampar di panti itu karena dibuang oleh orangtua kandungnya. Sehingga, dia selalu berkata bahwa ia tinggal di Fiona karena takdir agar ia tidak melukai hati _kecil_-nya sendiri. Pertemuannya dengan Verde juga karena takdir. Tapi, menurut Verde Renato hanya sedang dihipnotis pengasuh-nya.

Ketika Fon hendak menjawab, Verde mendahuluinya, "Kau punya kucing tua yang mati baru-baru ini?"

"Emm... tidak."

"Oh, bukan kucing. Kalau begitu kelinci? Anjing? Hamster? Jerapah? Buaya? Kalau aku punya buaya!"

Fon hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, hewan peliharaan apa yang kau punya?"

"... kumbang?" Fon pernah menangkap banyak kumbang dengan adik laki-laki bungsunya, Alaude, saat mereka liburan ke Jepang. Dia tidak pernah melihat kumbang-kumbang-nya lagi sejak Kyouya, adiknya yang satu lagi, mengambil kumbang-kumbang itu untuk bermain dengan burung mungil peliharaannya, yang sebenarnya adalah monster.

"Serius? Lebih buruk dari kucing tua," kini Verde memandang Fon seakan-akan dia lebih gila dari seorang anak yang membalas dendam dengan sebuah garpu.

"Kalau maksudmu teman baik hewan, aku punya Lichi. Dia itu kera jenis-"

"-Hei! Kau mengalihkan perhatianku!"

'Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!' tangis Fon dalam hati.

Terkadang, orang yang mempertanyakan kewarasan orang lain tidak lebih waras dari orang yang dipertanyakan.

**Endtry**

* * *

**Sekali lagi, k****alau ada pertanyaan PM aja, atau kalau ada yang mau tahu cerita tentang apa ini sebenarnya (berarti spoiler) tapi malas membaca tulisan aneh ini dan menunggu, aku akan dengan senang hati memberitahukannya lewat PM, oke?**


	6. I - Waspada Terhadap Fon

**Care &amp; Custody**

**Author: Me!**

**Genre: Masukkan semua **_**genre**_** di sini Σ(****゜ロ゜****;) - kecuali mungkin **_**supernatural**_** &amp; **_**fantasy**_** -**

**Pairing: R27, FonxVerde**

**Disclaimer: penulis ff ini ****tidak**** memegang hak cipta anime/manga KHR**

**Warning: BL/shounen-ai/boyxboy; update tidak sesuai timeline, lebih mirip drabble/chapter pendek tanpa plot**

**AN: **

**Kalau kalian sabar, sekitar 2-3 entry lagi ada FonxVerde.**

**Selain itu maaf belum memasukkan tentang Reborn dan Tsuna. Aku harus berpikir ulang dulu bagaimana caranya menulis masa lalu Reborn dan bagaimana mereka akan bertemu. Untuk sementara dia jadi seperti pemeran sampingan, sekaligus memberikan kesan misterius (apa yang dia pikirkan? se-OOC apa dia?). Lagian Fon dan Verde mulai gak akan muncul sama sekali di timeline III-IV (cerita utama) dan sedikit di timeline selajutnya.**

* * *

**I. Bagaimana Verde Menjadi Waspasa Terhadap Fon / Bagaimana Fon Berbaur di Fiona**

**Entry: Minggu, 13 Maret 2016**

**Words: 1300+**

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, hmm?"

"Emm, maksudmu selain berjalan menuju ruang makan, berbicara denganmu, dan bernapas?"

"... itu _sedang_,Idiot."

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum dibawa kesini? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang kau lakukan _sehingga_ kau terdampar di sini?"

"Selain mencoba mematai-matai mereka, kurasa tidak ada." Verde tidak tampak terkesan. "Apa kau mau aku menjawab: memata-matai salah satu atasan berselingkuh dengan cewek lesbian yang sebenarnya tertarik pada kekasihnya?"

"... itu drama tv jam 2 pagi."

"Terus?"

"..."

"..."

"Kuganti pertanyaannya, bagaimana hasil tes kejeniusan-mu?"

"Emm... manipulator jenius?" Fon tidak yakin apakah orang yang jenius dalam memanipulasi benar-benar ada ATAU apakah menentukan seseorang jenius dalam memanipulasi mungkin.

Sepertinya Verde juga berpikiran sama dengannya. Kalau menentukan seseorang jenius dalam memanipulasi mungkin, berarti manipulator jenius tersebut sebenarnya tidak jenius karena dia tidak bisa memanipulasi segerombol penguji agar berpikiran bahwa dia tidak jenius. Apabila manipulator jenius sengaja menunjukkan kejeniusannya dengan memanipulasi orang lain, maka otomatis dia tidak lagi jenius karena jenius sejati tidak perlu memanipulasi orang agar dirinya dianggap sebagai orang jenius. Apabila yang memanipulasi adalah manipulator biasa, berarti kejeniusan tidak akan lagi jenius karena kejeniusan sejati tidak akan dapat dipalsukan oleh orang biasa. Dengan demikian kata 'manipulator' dan 'jenius' tidak akan dapat disatukan. Tapi, Fiona percaya bahwa Fon adalah manipulator jenius, menggunakan sistem yang dapat mereka percaya.

Verde memandang Fon sebentar, bukan sekadar hanya menghadapkan lensa kacamatanya ke wajah lawan bicaranya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan DAN telah ia lakukan sejak tadi. Fon menyadari kalau Verde kali ini benar-benar memandangnya dengan insting Hibari-nya. Dan dengan _feeling_-nya yang lemah lembut - yang berarti super sensitif - dia menyadari kalau Verde baru saja selesai menilainya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak menunjukkannya pada Fon. Apa yang Verde lakukan adalah mendengus, setengah geli setengah mengejek.

"Tentu saja! Koridor itu untuk mata-mata dan calon 'pengkhianat'" Fon berusaha untuk tidak terpengaruh saat Verde melontarkan kata-katanya dengan kejam.

"Lantai B4 koridor 2?" Verde memberi anggukan kecil yang memberi kesan angkuh. Malahan, sejak tadi gayanya selalu angkuh, mulai dari caranya berdiri hingga bernapas, jadi Fon tidak akan mengkritik hal yang pasti dia lakukan dengan sengaja.

"Jenius dalam mematai-matai sekalipun belum tentu ditempatkan di koridor paling diawasi itu. Hanya mereka yang dianggap penipu dan pencemar, tidak peduli apa kejeniusannya, ada di koridor itu."

"Oh."

"Seorang mata-mata - ditambah lagi adalah seorang yang jenius dalam memanipulasi - dari suatu sindikat sudah pasti adalah ancaman."

'Kau adalah ancaman. Untuk Fiona dan untuk 'kami'. Tapi, di saat yang sama kau juga seperti kami, bukan? Seperti aku. Seperti Renato. Dengan mudah kau akan mendapatkan tempatmu diantara kami. Apa Renato juga tahu akan hal ini? Apa karena itu dia tertarik padamu?' (Apa kau lebih menarik dariku?)

"Observasi yang luar biasa," kata Fon dengan nada tulus yang mustahil dikeluarkan oleh orang lain dengan kalimat yang sangat berbau sarkastis (menyindir). Tapi, dia tidak menyembunyikan rasa terganggunya ketika Verde secara tidak langsung memberitahunya bahwa dia tahu Fon _dulunya_ adalah anggota dari sebuah sindikat.

Betapapun Fon senang dapat menjauh dari Klan Hibari, dia tidak bisa mengatakan dirinya bangga menjadi bagian dari sebuah sindikat. Termasuk segala hal yang telah ia lakukan atas nama kelompok kejahatan terorganisir itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya dianggap seperti bakteri?"

"..."

"Sudah kuduga."

'Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa!' Pikir Fon, frustasi.

-...-...-

Fon dan Verde berjalan ke ruang makan bersama-sama. Verde berusaha menjaga jarak seakan-akan pembicaraan barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

"Apa menurutmu aku memang manipulator jenius?"

"Eh..._ no comment_."

-...-...-

Melihat Verde dan Fon berjalan bersama ke ruang makan, membuat Renato merasa tidak enak.

"Tolong maafkan kekasarannya. Sebenarnya dia anak yang baik, hanya saja dia 'sedikit' sombong, malas, menyebalkan, kurang waras-"

"-Hei! Itu sudah berlebihan."

"Permintaan maaf diterima," jawab Fon menahan geli.

-...-...-

"Bagaimana menurutmu makanan di sini?"

"Sangat lezat... dan juga bergizi seimbang. Kalau aku tahu mereka menyediakan makanan seperti ini di 'panti asuhan' aku sudah meninggalkan rumah dari dulu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tidak juga."

"Jadi sepertinya sebelum kau di sini, kau tinggal bersama keluargamu. Bagaimana mereka sekarang?"

"Renato..." Verde memperingatkan Renato untuk tidak membahas topik paling tabu kedua di panti asuhan Fiona. Sementara topik paling tabu pertama adalah kebenaran di balik hubungan antara Renato dan Verde yang mungkin lebih dari sekadar persahabatan, yang tentu saja hanya gosip, tapi cerita itu untuk lain kali.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mereka baik-baik saja."

Renato menatap Fon heran. Verde mencoba menyikut Fon. Tapi, Fon secara refleks menghindarinya, membuat ilmuwan kecil yang buruk di olahraga itu makin terlihat bodoh. Seperti bagaimana Renato berpikir kecerobohan Verde kambuh lagi, membuat sikunya terpeleset di atas meja.

"Aku hanya terlalu gampang terbawa arus, membuatku mudah terseret kesana-kemari, hingga sampailah aku di sini. Tapi, berkat itu aku bisa bertemu dengan kalian berdua," Fon mengerling ke arah Verde yang berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

Fon tampak sangat tulus mengatakannya, dan juga sedikit sedih, membuat Renato menjadi tidak enak melanjutkan topik tersebut.

Ketika Fon kembali menatap Renato dengan 'trik' matanya, Verde mengawasi Fon dengan hati-hati.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak perempuan menghampiri mereka. Fon mengalihkan perhatiannnya kepada anak perempuan itu.

-...-...-

"Hai. Kau Fon kan, yang baru datang hari ini. Jarang sekali ada anak masuk ke sini di usiamu, kau pasti sangat jenius. Tapi lebih jarang lagi ada yang akrab dengan mereka berdua," anak itu melirik pada Renato dan Verde dengan malu-malu - terutama Renato.

Fon tertawa kecil. "Aku tersanjung ada yang mengenalku."

Anak perempuan itu kembali memperhatikan Fon. Saat mendengar tawanya dan senyum tulusnya, wajahnya menjadi terasa lebih hangat.

"Tapi, aku ada di sini karena pelanggaran yang kulakukan, jadi maaf, aku tidak sejenius yang kau kira. Karena itu, dua orang paling jenius di sini, diminta untuk membantuku. Aku pasti merepotkan mereka."

Anak perempuan itu meminta maaf karena sudah menggaggu mereka, dia juga menawarkan Fon - yang menurutnya bermuka sedih - apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuknya.

"Aku rindu sekali kampung halamanku. Sebelum aku tiba di sini, aku sudah tidak berada di rumah keluargaku. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang bisa mengingatkanku pada tempat itu di sini. Saat mendengar makan malam aku senang sekali. Setidaknya makanan Cina cukup terkenal dan tersebar di dunia, bukan?"

"Oh, tapi sayang sekali yang seperti itu hampir tidak ada di sini."

"Begitu, ya... Sayang sekali," Fon terlihat sangat sedih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh, maaf apa aku membuatmu sedih juga?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Akulah yang menanyaimu duluan. Memang sulit rasanya ditinggalkan keluargamu saat kau sudah bisa mengingat banyak kenangan bersama mereka."

"Tidak ini salahku. Kau hanya mencoba berbuat baik dan aku hargai itu. Kau tahu, disaat seperti ini kita harus menyeduh teh untuk menenangkan diri."

"Kau benar! Hei aku punya serbuk teh hijau di kamarku. Aku belum pernah mencoba menyeduhnya karena aku tidak bisa. Tapi kau pasti bisa melakukannya, kan! Tunggu, ya akan aku ambilkan."

Setelah anak perempuan itu pergi, Fon milirik Verde. Verde menaikkan alisnya padanya.

"Kau tahu?"

"Dia punya bau teh hijau sementara dia bukan jenis orang yang akan memakai parfum (aku juga tidak yakin apa anak-anak panti asuhan bisa memakai parfum) dan kalaupun dia memakainya dia tidak akan memakai yang beraroma teh hijau."

"?"

"Pengalaman."

Verde - seperti biasanya - tampak pasif, namun dalam hati dia jadi mengerti darimana hasil 'manipulator jenius' berasal.

-...-...-

Melihat bahwa seorang anak perempuan pemberani tidak dicakar oleh seorang Renato atau diludahi seorang Verde (yang seharusnya menginginkan satu-satunya-anak-yang-ia-pedulikan untuk lebih banyak bergaul), dan bahkan mendapatkan sambutan hangat dari anak baru yang menarik itu (menjelaskan bahwa Fon tidak hanya menarik di mata Renato, Verse hanya terlalu _overprotective_), anak-anak lainnya mulai ikut menghampiri mereka.

Verde menatap dagu-dagu mereka (dia terlalu sibuk melahap makan malamnya) dengan tidak senang, dan dia lebih tidak senang lagi melihat Renato tampak tidak keberatan, tidak seperti biasanya. Di akhir jam makan malam - saat ruang makan sudah hampir kosong - Fon benar-benar mendapatkan satu set makanan Cina yang ia inginkan lengkap dengan pencuci mulutnya.

Renato dan Verde terpaksa membantunya menghabiskan semua makanan itu. Renato melakukannya dengan senang hati sementara Verde melakukannya sambil menatap Fon dengan hati-hati, kalau-kalau Fon mencoba melakukan 'trik'-nya padanya.

-...-...-

Kata 'manipulator' dan 'jenius' tidak akan dapat disatukan, tapi bila seorang manipulator dapat memanipulasi semua teori itu, maka Verde yakin Fon-lah orangnya.

**Endtry**


End file.
